Photoelectric current amplifiers are known to amplify a photoelectric current which is supplied by a photoelectric current source when it is exposed to a corresponding radiation. A photodiode generally acts as photoelectric current source. Photoelectric current amplifiers are required to have a good signal-to-noise ratio and at the same time a large band width.